fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Fishing
What is Night Fishing? It is when you, and up to four or seven friends (depending on boat), go on an automatic 5-hour fishing trip once a night. The game automatically goes fishing for you and sends you a message in the morning of what everyone caught. If you're not a leader, then you must check your Night Fishing page to see what everyone caught. Requirements 1) 10,000 points 2) Be on the same island as leader 3) Log in during the 24 hours before the trip 4) Have chum stocked 5) Leader must have enough fuel if using the Mini Cruiser (even while diving in Sans Culpra which normally doesn't use fuel) What's the benefit? You can catch EXTRA fish - while dreaming of Fish Wrangler at night! However, it is not for everyone because it requires taking a 5 hour break per night. Also your poles DO NOT level during Night Fishing. Who do I go with? You pick who you go with. Ask your friends if their party has an open spot, or create your own Night Fishing party. Parties consists of at least 2 members (1 leader and at least 1 non-leader up to a maximum of 7). Leaders are responsible for organizing the party; they select the start time, and accept/reject member invitations. Leaders have a harder job with no advantage - otherwise everyone would want to be a leader. Otherwise, you pick who you go with. Ask your friends if their party has an open spot, or create your own Night Fishing party. The party size is limited to 5 wranglers in the beat-up dinghy and 8 crew members in the Mini Cruiser. Can I Night Fish alone? You can, but without any friends to protect your gold stash you will be easy pickings for pirates who will steal half of your night's gold. How does scoring work? In the morning, you will receive a breakdown of the fish everyone caught. The gold and points are split equally across all party members. If the Night Fishing leader used a Mini-Cruiser then all party members give some gold to the Leader to cover fuel costs. Where can you Night Fish? You can night fish in Waterport, Fishertonville and Blue Crescent. You can night fish in Sans Culpra but only if you and the rest of your crew have the Scuba Fishing Licence. You CANNOT night fish in Magma Reef due to the limited number of trips you can make there. The Night Fishing trip will leave from the island the leader is on at the designated departure time. It is the leaders responsibility to keep his/her crew informed of any changes in location. It is the crews responsibility to ensure they are on the correct island at the correct time. What happens if you run out of fuel? The next morning on your Night Fishing page, you'll see a message similar to: RAN OUT OF FUEL! Cap'n Jozek towed us back, he threatened to leave us stranded if we didn't give half of our point and gold earnings! Party also refused to give 29 gold each for the measly 9 gallons Leader (Your leader) took us night fishing with! Your points and gold of what you did catch are cut in half. I am the leader of my Night Fishing Group and am going on vacation. What are my options? Unless you log in once every 24 hours, your Night Fishing Group will not be executed. So, if you are going away for an extended period and do not want to upset your Night Fishing Group, you may want to think about leaving the group. If you remove yourself, the next person in listed on your Night Fishing page will take over. You can always rejoin the group when you come home from vacation. Alternatively it is possible to hire a deckhand for a day to 'log' in for you. More information can be seen in Hiring Deckhands. Why isn't my Mini-Cruiser holding 8 people? If you go to your Night Fishing Page and scroll all the way to the bottom, you will see your Party Settings. If this still does not let you change from 5 to 8 people, you need to activate your Beat Up Dingy (by turning the ON button) and then reactivate your Mini Cruiser. Magical display of fire, lights and smoke? Using your Cubey Incinerator with Fire Sludge chum while Night Fishing in Blue Crescent can lead to extraordinary results. Sometimes they are good, sometimes they are bad.